The contractor shall perform the following functions: Act as a repository for the storage and distribution of biological reagents and tumor cell lines, which are then made available to the scientific community. Assay microbiological agents to satisfy FDA requirements, in preparation for clinical trials. Conduct purification, modification, vialing, and testing of biologics obtained in bulk form for clinical use. Conduct general safety tests on biologics intended for clinical use. Produce GLP-grade monoclonal antibodies for preclinical evaluation and testing, as well as GMP-quality monoclonals.